matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Mines Minigun
The Mines Minigun is a Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *30 (pre-13.5.0) *39 (post-13.5.0) *Combat level: 17|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 175 (max 875)|mobility = *100 *15 (weight)|cost = 700 |level_required = 32|image1 = Nuclear Peacemaker (ignore its stats).png}} Appearance *It is a minigun resembling that of Automatic Peacemaker but with iron-like textures. Strategy It deals very high damage, fire rate, and capacity but suffers from low mobility. Tips *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. *If you need to restock your ammunition, find a way to distract players and switch into much more mobile like the Carrot Sword Up2 weapons to get the desired pickup. *It shoots projectiles, meaning it can block other projectiles. This is especially effective against missiles. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. *Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *Use this in claustrophobic maps, since being there will have no chance for enemies to escape from its mines there. *Because the projectiles fired by the Mines Launcher bounce, their movement is somewhat hard to predict, especially if fired at walls. *It can be more effective against groups of enemies, as the explosive timed mines has an area damage. *Its damage or knockback can be used to pick-off the enemies in a variety of ways. *Melee users are vulnerable on your projectiles. They can be easily killed when there are nearby hazards using its knockback or depending on their armor and skills. Try to kill them quickly as possible especially when they are wielding the Storm Hammer. *Due projectiles fly in an arc-like pattern. Aim your crosshair above a distant target so it can get further. *It can easily mow down medium-armored players or less. Or higher if you had enough time to finish off higher-armored players. *This is best used in maps that are mostly made with medium length hallways (e.g. Silent school) due to its short to medium range battling and explosive nature *This is a great weapon for setting up traps around corners *Since this weapon fires a bouncy timed grenade that explodes on contact or when the timer runs out, it is used effectively at players hiding around a corner by bouncing the rounds off a wall (or used against players on the roof of the map Pool Party) *Try using it in maps that have flights or stairs. If an opponent is on your tail, run up the stairs and unload your ammo downward. *Despite the arching nature of the projectiles, the gun is notably effective at taking down airborne targets due to the flak-like projectiles. *Try to trap a target into a corner where escape is difficult. *As the name of the weapon states, the gun fires mine-like projectiles. These will latch onto surfaces, and will detonate after a short period of time, or when a hostile player approaches. *This can be taken advantage of in corridors or areas with small spaces. *If you know that an enemy is approaching from a certain area, you can shoot down a few mines and set up a small trap. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *The projectiles obeys gravity, so stand back with a wall break weapon. *If lacking a wall break weapon, attack from behind. *If someone is using the Mines Launcher as well, the mines can hit each other and bounce back in random directions. If you have a teammate with a Mines Launcher, they can work to deflect the opponent's explosives, allowing you to move in for the kill. However, this requires an absurd amount of coordination, and is not recommended for continuous use. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Keep an eye of what direction the user is shooting at. If they are aiming upwards, they may be raining mines at you in an effort to confuse you. *Avoid engaging its users in close-range fights. This is a good way not to be pushed into hazards or being toasted by the mines. (Unless one is well-armored) *Assuming you have enough area to (double) jump, try to stay as high (if not, far) as possible from the projectiles. This way, you will not be detected and blown up. Strafing sideways will also allow for better dodging of the explosives. *This weapon's projectiles block bullets infinitely, meaning it's impossible to kill or harm the user unless you ambush them from behind or use a weapon that has the Wallbreak effect such as the Prototype. *Avoid playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the projectiles having abnormally large area damage and the fact that that it is spammy. Firing sound *Mines Launcher's VS Mines Launcher *Advantages **Has higher damage. **Has high capacity. **Has high fire rate. *Neutral **None. *Disadvantages **Expensive. **Has 100 mobility. VS Automatic Peacemaker *Advantages **Has higher damage. **Has high reserve capacity. **Shoots mines that deals area damage. **Spammable. *Neutral **None *Disadvantages **Limited in range. **Expensive. Trivia *It is essentially the Automatic Peacemaker with elements of Mines Launcher. *It takes 10 seconds to explode when no one approaches its mines. *This is based on the M134 Minigun, which in real life is a derivative of the earlier M61 "Vulcan" autocannon, as a weapon meant to be mounted on helicopters and tanks. The first version of the Mac Mini gun was used during the US civil war. It had to be hand cranked to fire. **In real life it would be impossible to carry a Minigun by yourself, because of the weight and the fact it runs on a power source. The model in Pixel Gun 3D could have an internal power source and lightened ammunition load and lighter materials, which could relate to the fact that the Automatic Peacemaker doesn't have as dramatic of effect as it would in real life. **Unlike the M134, it has 4 barrels instead of 6. *This competes with Mines Launcher, since it shoots mines in high fire rate. * The Nuclear Peacemaker, Airline Hunter, and Mines Minigun are the only minigun-based weapons with area damage. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Automatic Category:Looping Shot Category:Contact Detonator Category:Contact detonator Category:Area Damage Category:Clan Weapons Category:Ricochet Category:Joke Weapon